Sur le bout de la langue
by woloopie
Summary: "Je veux te goûter Mathieu. [...] Je veux m'emplir de ton odeur, de ta voix, de ton goût. Je veux te connaître sur le bout de mes doigts, sur le bout de ma langue." /Matron LIME


_**Salutations! Bon en fait j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire concernant cet OS, tout est dans le descriptif. Alors bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

Nous nous faufilons à travers le rideau humain qui bouche la ruelle menant jusqu'au petit cinéma le plus populaire de cette ville italienne où nous vivons. Le vent souffle doucement comme pour chasser la chaleur moite qui nous oppresse et amplifie l'odeur de lessive qui flotte jusqu'à nous à l'image du linge pendu aux fenêtres, se froissant en de subtils bruissements au gré de la bise.

-Patron, attends-moi !

Je tente tant bien que mal de pénétrer la voie qu'ouvre le Patron en fendant la foule à grands coups d'épaules et de regards noirs qui lui vaut malgré lui crainte et respect. Durant ma progression difficile, je fixe avec envie le déhanché sexy de mon amant qui élabore sa sensuelle démarche féline. Je souris en sentant un désir monter en moi, comme chez beaucoup de personnes lorsqu'elles croisent la route du Patron.

Après m'être rincé l'œil, j'accélère et lorsque j'arrive à son niveau, lui prend fermement le bras. Sans me regarder, il se dégage avec douceur de mon étreinte pour m'agripper les hanches avec possessivité et me rapprocher de lui. Ses doigts viennent se loger dans ma poche arrière, taquins. Je me détends et me laisse osciller contre son corps qui se balance dans une marche rapide et précise, profitant de la chaleur de son bras protecteur qui m'entoure. Moi-même je l'enferme d'une main à la taille, l'autre accrochée sur son ventre et ma tête reposant mollement sur son épaule enveloppée de son éternelle chemise noire.

Alors que nous remontons vivement la rue, je remarque que certaines personnes nous regardent fixement, avec une insistance lourde qui me rend mal à l'aise. Je tente de ne pas baisser les yeux de gêne même si j'essaye d'enfouir ma tête dans le creux du cou de mon amant. Et il le sent car il s'arrête en plein milieu de la rue pour me retourner vers lui. Cette-fois ci, mon regard dérive vraiment vers le sol. Lorsqu'il me prend rudement le visage en coupe pour que je le regarde, je me sens frissonner malgré la température extérieure plus que chaude.

-Putain Math', j'en reviens pas… T'es toujours intimidé par ces cons ?

J'ai envie d'esquiver ces deux billes qui me fixent avec insistance mais je sais qu'avec leur propriétaire, ce n'est pas la solution. Je passe mes nerfs sur ma lèvre inférieure.

-C'est difficile pour moi Patron, tu le sais. , dis-je d'une voix tendue.

-C'est difficile les premiers temps mais si tu te laisses aller, ça ira mieux. , affirme-t-il.

Je relève mes sourcils, étonné.

-Comment ça ?

Tenant toujours mon visage entre ses mains, il s'approche à une lenteur calculée, le temps que je puisse mesurer la situation et ce qui va m'arriver. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de panique et je gesticule plus ou moins pour me glisser hors de son emprise. Lorsque ses lèvres happent fougueusement les miennes, je rougis et tente de regarder les réactions autour de moi dans des coups d'œil affolés. Evidemment les gens nous regardent. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, nous sommes plantés en plein milieu de la ruelle, en plein milieu du flot humain. Mon cœur se serre.

Le Patron s'approprie ma bouche avec sa langue et glisse une main de ma joue jusqu'à mon flanc puis s'arrête sur mes fesses. A la pression brûlante, je ferme les yeux et malgré moi, les sensations me rattrapent et j'oublie. J'oublie les gens autour de nous et leurs regards, ma peur de leurs jugements et leurs moqueries. Je n'entends même pas les conversations qui s'amenuisent au profit d'applaudissements qui s'amplifient lorsque nos bouches se séparent. Le Patron me chuchote :

-Regarde. Evidemment qu'il y a des gens qui nous méprisent. Moi aussi je les vois leurs yeux au dégoût acéré. Moi aussi je les vois cracher par terre en nous fusillant du regard. Mais on les emmerde. Et je pense qu'on peut. Ecoute ça.

Et je tends l'oreille. Et je regarde. Et je vois les sourires, j'entends les sifflements et les mains qui s'entrechoquent. Et quoique toujours gêné, je laisse mes lèvres s'étirer elles aussi.

-Et tu vois, même si tu aurais préféré mourir au début, quand tu te laisses faire, tu sens ce sourire sur ton visage ?

J'hoche la tête à la question de l'homme à la voix rauque, les yeux brillants, ne remarquant plus les gens qui reprennent leurs routes et ceux qui nous fixent toujours en crachant un flux puissant d'injures. Il me caresse tranquillement la joue et je profite de ce geste rare.

-Allez viens.

J'attrape la main qu'il me tend avec un sourire sincère. Il me réinstalle contre lui et nous reprenons notre marche.

-Mathieu ?

-Mmh ?

-J'ai le goût de ton bonbon au citron sur le bout de la langue.

-Mmh.

Je me serre un peu plus contre ses côtes, heureux.

-Ca me donne tellement envie..., achève-t-il d'une voix grave au ton terriblement tendancieux.

Je me laisse envahir par l'impitoyable sentiment d'excitation qu'il m'a transmis et plante mes ongles court sous un pan fuyant de sa chemise.

* * *

La salle aux sièges rouges s'offre à nous, tachée par endroit par quelques rares personnes. Le Patron me prend la main pour m'entraîner vers le fond.

-J'aime pas aller au ciné Patron, tu le sais bien. , grommelé-je.

-Tu fais ta fiotte parce que pour une fois tu sors et y a un peu de monde, c'est tout. A part ça t'es aussi cinéphile que tes potes Victor et François.

Son ricanement amusé attire vers nous l'attention d'un adulescent dont je distingue les yeux verts curieux briller dans la faible lueur et posés sur nous. Je détourne les miens sur le dos musculeux de mon amant en ronchonnant à voix basse.

-Pour une fois essaye de profiter gamin !

Evidemment pour le Patron, c'est facile à dire. Il est du genre à profiter de tout : des instants, des occasions ou des gens. Et un bon vivant dans une ville aussi en mouvements et grouillante que Naples, ça colle forcément.

-Laisse-toi un peu aller chaton !

Décidemment, le lâcher prise est à l'ordre du jour…

-T'es marrant de me dire ça petit enculé. , ris-je finalement.

Le Patron m'envoie une taloche derrière la tête pour le surnom mais poursuit sa route. Le jeune brun qui nous fixe toujours est forcé de se retourner lorsque le Patron lui jette un regard n'admettant aucun écart, aucun autre signe d'intérêt abusif. Je comprends le geste de mon amant mais je tente néanmoins d'adresser au jeune homme trois rangs devant nous un petit sourire désolé quand il jette un discret regard en coin.

-On s'assoit là du coup ? , demandé-je au Patron une fois arrivés contre le mur finissant la rangée du fond.

Sans me répondre, il déplie d'une main le strapontin, l'autre toujours calée dans la mienne. Je fais de même et m'écroule dans le siège au confort tout relatif.

Avec une certaine patience, quelques soupirs et commentaires, nous attendons la fin des bandes-annonces et publicités italiennes que nous comprenons parfaitement puis le noir se fait. C'est au tour du Patron de grogner :

-J'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies réussi à me traîner pour qu'on aille voir ça…

Je souris vaguement mais garde la tête face à l'écran sans répondre. Pour moi, à partir du moment où les lumières s'éteignent et que le générique de début commence, il faut idéalement ne plus parler. Le Patron fulmine d'avoir perdu mon attention mais ne rajoute rien. Il se défait quand même sèchement de ma main pour croiser ses bras.

Bien que le synopsis du film ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement, le film m'intrigue plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer et je reste totalement captivé par le scénario et la mise en scène fluide, si bien que je ne fais même pas attention au genou taquin qui vient cajoler le mien. Toujours fasciné, je laisse le Patron prendre ma main et après avoir posé mon coude sur l'accoudoir, la maintenir en l'air tout en enlevant avec une délicate lenteur les boutons de la manche de ma chemise. Il abaisse doucement le tissu le long de mon bras, son autre main tenant toujours la mienne avec une ferme précision.

La sensation d'une douceur brûlante caressant mon poignet me sort un peu du film tandis que la langue du Patron continuant de parcourir mon poignet avec une pression insistante m'empêche clairement de m'y replonger. Il remonte jusqu'à mon os, y plante ses dents avec bestialité. Je me mords la langue alors que la sienne passe et repasse sur ma peau à vif.

Ses doigts déplient ma paume fermée pour un meilleur accès à l'intérieur de ma main afin d'y apposer quelques marques rouges de ses dents et tenter d'arracher au gras de mon pouce une tache violacée comme celle qui orne le haut de mon pectoral gauche. Il longe la courbe de mon pouce, le mordille avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche pour quelques vas-et-viens mouillés et raclements électrisants du bout de ses dents.

Je maltraite mes lèvres dans un tiraillement excité, les yeux toujours fixés sur les images qui passent pour tenter, assez vainement j'en conviens, de raccrocher au cours du film. Les indécents bruits de sucions que produit le Patron et qui sont à peine couverts par la musique embrase littéralement et pour de bon mon bas-ventre.

A un nouveau coup de canine, je gémis malgré moi. Je sens la bouche de mon amant s'étirer en un sourire carnassier contre la peau fine de mon poignet qu'il continue d'explorer, variant les vitesses et les symboles du bout de sa langue. L'insistance des vas-et-viens et le souffle chaud qui s'imprègne sur la trace humide qu'il laisse fait naître un frisson que je ne peux pas réprimer. J'halète un peu plus, totalement gêné par la proximité des autres dans ce petit cinéma, sous le regard satisfait de mon amant.

La bouche du Patron quitte quelques instants ma peau pour partir se déposer au bas de mon oreille dans un effleurement sensuel. De longs frissons se dégagent du contact, glissent de mon cou jusqu'au bas de mon dos. De ses dents, il joue avec mon lobe dans une fausse douceur qui m'excite et m'explique son propre désir. Sa langue sort pour taquiner le morceau de chair qu'il tient.

La main qui ne sert pas mes doigts rencontre brusquement ma cuisse et je sursaute dans un élan de plaisir qui remonte jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Elle voyage vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse dans une lenteur brûlante qui amplifie et me pousse à me concentrer sur mes sensations devenues trop intenses. Dans un silence troublé par la conversation de deux personnages à l'écran, le Patron s'empare du creux de mon oreille pour y chuchoter les plus délicieux des mots :

-J'ai envie de toi.

Je baisse mes yeux lorsque ma respiration se coupe parce que je laisse une bouffée de chaleur se propager dans tous mes membres. La main de mon amant atteint finalement mon entre-jambe et se presse contre le tissu. Ma gorge se serre en un soupir de contentement que je contiens avec difficulté. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, j'ai l'impression que toute la salle peut l'entendre. L'homme à mes côtés malaxe doucement ma chair. Ma tête bascule malgré moi contre le haut du fauteuil alors que je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure. Je m'étouffe dans un gémissement indécent au moment où le Patron me charme avec sa voix rauque réduite au murmure tentateur:

-Je veux te goûter Mathieu. Je veux sentir la moindre parcelle de ta peau passer sous ma langue. Je veux m'emplir de ton odeur, de ta voix, de ton goût. Je veux te connaître sur le bout de mes doigts, sur le bout de ma langue.

De son pouce et son index, il attrape la fermeture éclair de mon jean tandis que je me grise de la violente envie que me procure ce geste. Dans une lenteur et une pression exagérée qui me rendent fou, il la descend pendant que ses dents attaquent la base de mon cou.

Il passe entièrement sa main par l'ouverture pour englober mon érection de ses doigts agiles et fourbes. Son autre main lâche la mienne pour partir se faufiler sous mon t-shirt, caresser mon torse, longuement le griffer et finalement remonter jusqu'à mes excroissances de chair déjà trop tendues pour les titiller. Mon torse se soulève de manière encore plus anarchique qu'avant et je me pince les lèvres pour faire le moins de bruit possible lorsque je geins de plaisir.

Tout en appliquant quelques délicieuses caresses de sa main habile, il relève brusquement mon t-shirt jusqu'à mes clavicules. Le froid soudain me saisit, vite contrebalancé par le souffle chaud et les dents du Patron qui viennent aviver ma sensibilité par quelques mordillements sauvages. J'ondule des hanches sous l'effet des deux flatteries qui occupent mon esprit embrumé par l'envie de plus de contacts physiques.

Le Patron suçote l'un de mes tétons puis descend lentement avec le plat de sa langue jusqu'à ma ceinture pour y jouer avec les limites, tentant d'immiscer sa chaleur humide sous mon jean, me rendant totalement ivre d'envie. Mon amant se redresse un peu en appuyant encore plus sa main dans le creux de mes jambes pour me tirer un grognement rauque.

-Math' ? , m'appelle à voix basse une voix chargée de luxure.

J'ouvre légèrement un œil en relevant vaguement la tête pour croiser le regard brillant quoique noirci de désir du Patron qui a enlevé ses lunettes.

-Baisse ton fut'.

L'ordre pressé et palpitant me pousse à m'exécuter. Je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je fais, je savoure simplement le moment. Je me réinstalle contre le dossier du fauteuil et vois du coin de l'œil mon amant disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je sais où il se trouve lorsque deux mains se posent sur mes genoux pour me forcer à écarter mes jambes entravées par mon pantalon en accordéon sur mes chevilles.

Je le sens s'avancer entre mes cuisses puis son souffle chaud rebondit contre mon boxer. Ma respiration s'alourdit un peu plus encore, j'empoigne un accoudoir à pleine main pour y passer la violence de mon plaisir. Mon bourreau joue à remonter la longueur de ma verge du bout de son nez et je frémis. J'avale difficilement ma salive, mon ventre s'écrasant sous la sensation de frustration : j'en veux plus, tellement plus… A mon soupir impatient, le Patron embrasse consciencieusement et délicatement mon entre-jambe à plusieurs endroits, y laissant parfois sa langue. Je distingue clairement son souffle à travers le tissu qui allume un peu plus le brasier m'animant et mes ongles partent s'enfoncer dans l'une de ses épaules.

-Eh, doucement gamin.

Son chuchotement rauque presque contre ma peau me fait pousser un discret geignement frustré qui transmet que trop bien mes envies. Les mains de mon petit-ami partent jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer et prenant ça pour un signal je lève légèrement mon bassin en me cambrant pour qu'il puisse me retirer mon sous-vêtement. Chose qu'il fait à ce que je peux constater lorsque je sens le tissu rugueux du fauteuil contre ma peau quand je me rassois. Je frissonne de mes sensations, de ma posture plus que gênante dans ce cinéma avec des gens à moins de deux mètres, de mon désir ravageur pour cet homme que j'aime.

Je me cambre malgré moi lorsque le plat de la langue du Patron passe sur toute la longueur de ma verge puis englobe mon gland avant de repartir pour quelques coups de langues. Ma tête repart en arrière, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts de plaisir dans la presque obscurité du cinéma et je laisse mon souffle voguer au gré des cajoleries de mon amant. Il me griffe l'intérieur de la cuisse au moment où il me prend entièrement en bouche. J'empoigne sa masse de cheveux, tirant sur quelques mèches dans mes mouvements rendus erratiques par le plaisir qui me traversent par puissantes vagues. Je gémis pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais qu'il aille plus vite mais il continue ses bruits mouillés incroyablement excitants avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Ma tête roule sur les côtés jusqu'à ce que je me redresse en ignorant mes soubresauts et me penche sur le Patron pour passer une main dans son dos par le col de sa chemise. Du bas, je remonte tranquillement en appuyant mes ongles contre sa peau, imprimant une marque douloureuse qui l'excite et le force à accélérer. Sa langue continue de jouer contre ma peau et ses ongles labourent sauvagement mes hanches. Dans un dernier mouvement de mon amant, j'éparpille ma semence dans la bouche du Patron qui avale avec délectation et lèche jusqu'à la dernière goutte en me regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que je mords férocement mon poing pour empêcher mon cri de jouissance de quitter ma gorge.

Prévenant, le Patron me rhabille silencieusement pendant que je récupère doucement, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la vue bouchée par un scintillement lumineux. Mon petit-ami regagne sa place l'air de rien et tourne mon visage vers lui pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je savoure les yeux fermés le baiser plein de tendresse jusqu'à ce que les lumières se rallument. Nous nous étirons en nous relevant et quittons la salle, un bras accroché à la taille de l'autre, surtout pour m'aider à marcher malgré mes jambes flageolantes.

* * *

A la sortie, nous nous allumons un clope sans rien dire, profitant juste du moment de calme et de bonheur partagé. Je relève la tête pour observer le ciel bleu qui sort par endroit entre deux toits d'immeubles aux couleurs flamboyantes, épuisé mais serein.

-Excusez-moi, vous auriez pas du feu ?

Nous nous tournons vers le brun de tout à l'heure qui nous aborde avec le plus d'innocence au monde et nous jetons un regard complice.

-Z'êtes Français ? , s'étonne l'homme en noir.

Le jeune homme se redresse et tente de percer la barrière des lunettes de soleil de mon amant avec ses deux billes vertes.

-Exact m'sieur.

Le Patron s'approche pour lui tendre son briquet, pas le moins gêné du monde contrairement à moi qui tente presque de me cacher derrière lui en frottant nerveusement les marques rougeoyantes qu'il m'a laissé.

-T'en as pensé quoi du film gamin ?

Le dit gamin, adossé au mur fuchsia percé par quelques tags, tire une taffe en nous regardant, l'air songeur. Lorsqu'il recrache sa fumée c'est pour nous dire :

-Le scénario était vraiment bon, la mise en scène et le montage très bien utilisé et pour une fois, les personnages ont un minimum de profondeur. Mais… Je sais pas pourquoi mais la fin m'a laissé un goût amer…

Le jeune homme regarde mon amant droit dans les yeux et je jurerai voir une lueur amusée animer ses deux émeraudes lorsqu'il demande avec un sourire presque goguenard :

-Pas vous ?

Loin d'être déstabilisé, le Patron acquiesce en se tournant plus ou moins vers moi.

-Si c'est vrai. Pourtant je crois bien que le film nous a tenu en haleine tout le long, le bouquet final était magnifique mais il manque quelque chose… C'est bizarre mais je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que c'est. Peut-être une fin un peu plus longue et détaillée, plus développée. Plus intense…

Il laisse ce dernier mot en suspension et se passe la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il poursuit :

-Et me voilà avec ce goût amer sur le bout de la langue. D'un autre côté vu le scénario et son contexte, c'est la meilleure chose que le réalisateur pouvait nous laisser.

Il baisse la voix et il n'y a que moi qui entends le murmure rauque accompagné d'un sourire carnassier qui me fait frissonner alors qu'il me déshabille du regard sans retenu :

-Le meilleur moyen de sentir et goûter à l'œuvre qui nous est offerte.

* * *

_**Alors? :D Au fait, quel film pourrait aller voir Mathieu et le Patron à votre avis? Laissez aller votre imagination, j'suis intriguée. :)  
Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS! :D**_


End file.
